Foxy vs Tails Doll
Foxyboy1998= Foxy vs Tails Doll.jpeg|New Foxy vs tailsdoll2.jpeg|Old Description Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's vs Tails Doll the creepypasta version it’s the battle of the demonic foxes that are also loveable characters. Intro Have you heard of a possessed Animatronic. Oh yeah there is also a possessed doll as well. Oh wait 2 demonic foxes This is a nightmare in this place But yeah here are the demon foxes Foxy jumpscare into Death Battle.jpeg|Foxy Tails Doll warps into Death Battle.jpeg|Tails Doll Foxy, the pirate Animatronic fox And Tails Doll, the demonic doll version of Tails. It’s our job to analyze their Armor weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Foxy Foxy is the most beloved animatronic. He is my favorite, too, but I just don't know why. First, let's go over his Feats FEATS: ''' '''Can run at 14 meters per-second. Is not fooled by disquises. Low super human strength. Powerful jaw and Long teeth Captains Hook Has a titanium metal endoskeleton Can Throw arcade machines and cut through steel (Info gotten from the offical FNAF book Silver Eyes By the creator) It took a suprise attack from a Armed Purple Man to Destroy Foxy. Cant die spiritualy unless he is killed by a Soul eater or Soul Killer. As a spirit the Animatronics were able to Force Purple Guy into a suit. Cant feel pain due to having no nerves or a Brain. Faults: Is 3 decades old. Has never been in a actual fight. Bright lights scare him 'Has lost a handful of fights and 'Has a bad trackrecord. Overall Foxy is Strong, Fast, Cant be fooled easily and can kill with a well placed bite but he has No fighting experince and is pretty old not to mention he has lost plenty of times. Tails Doll From one Killer to another lets discuss the one and only Tails doll Not much is known about Tails doll. Here is what i know. Feats: Can kill humans. Can eat souls. Is really freaking fast. Can seem to manipulate Computer screens by his face appearing on the screen. Can drive humans to insanity. Can bite with lots of teeth. Can float. Faults: Its very obvious glowing gem is a weakness. if it is cut off it can stop the doll and make it a loss. Is a stuffed animal made of fluff. Is almost the size of a football Has never been in an actual fight Cant really hit its opponents with its fist or legs due to being fluff. Is a Demon meaning biblical things can harm it. Overall Tails Doll can Steal souls, Go fast, float, kill humans and Bite. But it is made of fluff and can't really harm its opponents physically and its Gem is a huge weakness as it can not survive without it. Pre-Battle All right! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities! It’s time for a death battle! Battle It was a dark and stormy night in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. One day Sonic R arcade exists. It showed static as the tails doll comes out. He floats around and searches the place. Foxy woke up in the pirate cove. He runs and stops at seeing the tails doll. Tails Doll shows his claws and teeth getting ready to battle. Tails Doll charges at Foxy and gets a slash on him. Foxy than grabs the doll's arm and cuts his chest with his hook as the tails doll lose some fluff. Tails Doll's eyes turn black and red than he bites Foxy with lots of teeth making Foxy scream in pain. Foxy tries to get back up and shakes the tails doll off him. Foxy was about to land another slash on the doll but Tails Doll dodged it quickly. Tails Doll went super fast and getting hits off foxy multiple times. Foxy is trying to see where the tails doll is and gets another hit off him. Tails Doll flies away and Foxy looks around for him. The lights were flickering on and off many times making it hard for Foxy to find him. Foxy searches the stage, he wasn’t there, Foxy searched lots of areas until suddenly The Tails Doll lunges at Foxy and tries to bite him. Foxy pushes the doll back and begins to jump at Tails Doll but he missed. Tails Doll circles around and keeps attacking Foxy while he is looking where he is going. Foxy finally grabs the tails doll and punched his head and the doll gets flung into a wall. Tails Doll gets back up and charges at Foxy. He bites down at Foxy's chest and start to eat his soul. Foxy smiles as he is still not going to lose. “You ain’t going to win this” Foxy said as he sees the red gem on his head. He uses his hook and breaks the gem which stops Tails Doll from being active. Foxy picks up the doll and throws it into the fire and uses the gem as a reward Results Before anyone rage here. I am going to explain why Foxy won Strength: Foxy Speed: Tails Doll Durability: Foxy Stamina: Tails Doll Intelligence: Foxy Skill: Foxy Agility: Foxy Weaponry: Foxy Power: Tails Doll Foxy: *Stronger *Slower *More Durable *Smarter *More skilled *Has a hook *Less powers Tails Doll: *Weaker *Faster *Less Durable *Less skilled *Dumber *No weapons *More powers So yeah Foxy has a hook and that could cut TD's gem. Yes TD is faster since he can keep up with Super Sonic. But Foxy is more durable since his body is an endoskeleton. Tails Doll's body is made of fluff and can lose fluff if he gets cut. His antenna is a metal rod. Foxy can easily cut that. Also Tails Doll has shown no intelligence at all and Foxy is more smart. So yeah Tails Doll can’t feel the sunshine but a crushing end The winner is Foxy Fan made soundtrack |-| AGOODPERSON75= Description Foxy vs Tails Doll (AG75 Version).png|AGOODPERSON75 Foxy vs Tails Doll.jpeg|Foxyboy1998 Foxy vs tailsdoll2.jpeg|Foxyboy1998 v2 FNAF vs Sonic R and Creepypasta! Two creepy foxes from the internet battle it out! Who will win? Intro Wiz: The fox is a sneaky, deadly and sly animal. Not even humans bare to fight it. Boomstick: But it gets worse with creepy foxes from the internet. Wiz: Foxy, the pirate animatronic fox of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Boomstick: And Tails Doll, every Sonic gamer's nightmare. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Foxy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a magical place where kids and grown ups will like. Where fantasy and fun come to life. But at night, the animatronics come to life and go after the night guard before morning. Boomstick: Yeah, they may be creepy but the creepiest and faster of them all is an animatronic fox named Foxy. Wiz: Foxy is a pirate who stays in his Pirate Cove waiting to pounce at the night guard without him noticing. Boomstick: He is extremely quick so close the doors as fast as possible. Wiz: Like almost every pirate he has hook that will attack his opponents and do a lot of damage and his screech can do heaps of damage. Boomstick: So he's basically impossible to defeat, right? Wiz: Not exactly, Foxy is an old animatronic that can be easily torn apart and if he's caught with a flashlight, he can easily be stopped. Boomstick: This fox will surely give you an extreme scare. Cue: Foxy Jumpscare (FNAF 1) Tails Doll Wiz: Remember the good days of Sonic back in the 90's? Sonic 1,2,3 CD, Spin Ball- Boomstick: And Knuckles. Wiz: But there was one thing that to this very day scares everyone. It wasn't the entire thing of Sonic R. It was one thing. The Tails Doll. Boomstick: Yeah, this thing may look cute but don't trust it. According to the internet, it is the most scary thing about the Sonic franchise besides that creepy message at the end of Sonic CD. Even SEGA and Sonic contributed to this whole 'Tails Doll is scary' thing. Wiz: It can take control of anyone and anything but there are two weakness it has. Boomstick: Tails Doll is still a plush and can't do much damage to his and can do anything without its gem. Either way, its still scary to see on the internet. Tails: Let's play. Play. Play. Play. PLAY!!! Pre Battle Foxy vs Tails Doll is Set.png Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A SCARY DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Destination: Sonic R Track Tails Doll is in front of everyone and is close to the finish line until something went passed him. It wasn't Sonic though. It was a red animatronic fox named Foxy. Foxy has crossed the finish line, making Tails Doll frustrated. The evil doll jumps and attacks Foxy who gets ready for the battle. FIGHT! Foxy slashes Tails Doll who teleports behind him and kicks him. The animatronic fox screeches loudly, irritating the cursed plush. Tails Doll grabs Foxy and then tosses him across the track. Foxy's eyes turn red and and starts biting Tails Doll who has cotton falling out of his neck but Tails Doll then causes Foxy's arm to fall apart. His hook then slashes Tails Doll but falls off after. Both are exhausted but they continue fighting each other until they run and jump on top of a loop. Tails Doll loses his gem and falls as Foxy gets torn apart and collapses to the ground. DOUBLE K O Results Boomstick: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Who won? Wiz: I...don't know. I mean Tails Doll did fall after he lost his gem. Boomstick: But then he also sliced Foxy before he lost. After that, Foxy fell apart after that. So...uuuuhh. Is it a draw? Wiz: This battle is a draw. (This is so bad) Category:Death Battles Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:Five Nights at Freddy’s vs Creepypasta Death Battles Category:Foxyboy1998 Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Completed Death Battles